yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Watch Update
Watch Update & Yo-kai T. Energison is the 8th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" was playing on his DS playing Yolo Watch; there was a power outage causing all electronics to shut off Nick: What the? What just happened? Whisper: Seems like it's a power outage. Nick: What could've caused this? Whisper: Not sure, we should go check it out. Nick: Ok. and Whisper head out the front door, walking down the sidewalk; standing on top of the roof, was a boy watching Nick head off {Opening Title Sequence} Holly: Usapyon, what happened to the power? Usapyon: Not sure, I would check to see what's the matter but no electronics are working. Holly: Interesting. Usapyon: I do have a solution, though. Holly: What is it? pulls out a medal from his pocket and hands it to Holly Holly: Who's this? Usapyon: T. Engerison, summon him and he can help get our power back on. Holly: Yo-kai medal, summon this friend! *inserts medal* Summoner: This medal is not compatible with this model, please update your yo-kai watch model. Holly: An update is required? Usapyon: I forgot, should've remembered from the past. Holly: Yo-kai watch, please start update. Summoner: Update in progress, please stand by. {power plant warehouse} Nick: So, what's the problem that no one can fix? Whisper: Possibly that. Nick: What? Whisper: Shine the search light over in that direction. turned on the search light and shine where Whisper was pointing; an army of Statikings were protesting Nick: They're...protesting? Whisper: Wonder why? Statiking: It's because we're not getting paid enough. Nick: Why? Statiking: That's what we'd like to know. Nick: Well, have you talked to your boss? Statiking: No, we didn't think of that. Whisper: Maybe if you spoke with whoever's in charge, then you'd get paid more. Statiking: Great idea, but we don't know where the boss is. Whisper: Here, Nick, use this medal. hands Nick T. Energison's medal and he inserts it into the model u Summoner: This medal is not compatible with this model, please update to the newest model. Nick: An update? Whisper: Oh right, I should've known for before. Nick: Uh...yo-kai watch, please update. Summoner: Update in progress, please standby. Nick: Standby, how long is this gonna take? Whisper: Who knows. pass and Nick and Holly's yo-kai watches have finished the update; Nick received the Model U1 and Holly received the Model U2 Nick: Let's do this! *inserts medal* Holly: Alright! *inserts medal* Summoner: Only one user may be allowed to summon this yo-kai. Nick: Is someone else trying to summon him? Usapyon: It seems that way? Holly: Who's doing it? Whisper: I'm not sure. Nick: Lemme try it again. *inserts medal* Holly: Let's try that once more. *inserts medal* Summoner: Only one user may summon this yo-kai, please try again later. Nick: Who's trying to summon, T. Energison? Holly: I'm trying to bring the power back on!! Usapyon: I'll ask Whisper and see if he can help. Whisper: I just go a message from Usapyon, seems like they're trying to summon T. Energison as well. Nick: Tell 'im to bring Holly and we can do it together. Holly: Sounds like a plan, let's go! and Usapyon arrive at the power plant warehouse; Nick and Holly insert their medals at the same time, summoning T. Energison Statiking: Boss, you're back! T. Energison: How can I be of help? Nick: We need the power back on. T. Energison: And why aren't my Statikings doing anything about it? Whisper: They feel that they're not being paid enough. T. Energison: Next time, speak up instead of causing a power outage. Statiking: Sorry, boss. T. Energison: And tell the others to turn back on the electricity. Statiking: Right away, boss. {Adams Household; Nick's room} Nick: Thank god we solved that problem. Whisper: Indeed, or all of humanity would've fallen apart. boy on the roof hops down onto the grass of their lawn; a dog and cat yo-kai appear next to them Dog: What is it, master? Boy: Something about this boy makes him...unique. Cat: Should we teach 'im a lesson, sire? Boy: No, no, that won't be necessary. "screen closes in on the boy walking down the sidewalk with the cat and dog tagging along, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Holly Anne Thomas *Whisper *Usapyon *Statiking *T. Energison Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick and Holly: T. Energison! {Cut to Red background} Nick: Aw man, I can't see where I'm going! Holly: Ask, T. Energison for help. Nick: Oh right. *inserts medal* T. Energison: You called. Nick: Great, now I can see where I'm going. T. Energison: You called to use me as a light!! Nick: Yep. {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes